Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better: BBB vs FANG
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Boboiboy vs. Fang Singing Contest...


**Hello! Let there be a singing BBB and singing Fang!**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own Boboiboy or its characters. I don't even own the lyrics in this fic… Sadly…_

* * *

 **ANYTHING YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER**

 **FANG vs. BOBOIBOY**

* * *

 **BOBOIBOY:** Anything you can do, I can do better!

 **FANG:** HA!

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can do anything better than you

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can. Yes I can~

 **FANG:** Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you

 **BOBOIBOY:** No you're not

 **FANG:** Yes I am

 **BOBOIBOY:** No you're not

 **FANG:** Yes I am

 **BOBOIBOY:** No you're not

 **FANG:** Yes I am. Yes I am~

* * *

 **FANG:** I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

 **FANG:** I can live on bread and cheese

 **BOBOIBOY:** And only on that?

 **FANG:** Yes.

 **BOBOIBOY:** So can a rat.

* * *

 **FANG:** Any note you can sing, I can sing higher

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can sing any note higher than you

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I... can~

 **FANG:** How do you sing that high?

 **BOBOIBOY:** I'm a girl.

 **FANG:**...

* * *

 **FANG:** Anything you can say, I can say softer

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can say anything softer than you

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** No you cant

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can. YES I CAN! _(shouting tone)_

 **FANG:** _*covers ears*_

* * *

 **FANG:** I can drink a liquor faster than a flicker

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker

 **FANG:** I can open any safe

 **BOBOIBOY:** Without being caught?

 **FANG:** You bet!

 **BOBOIBOY:** That's what I thought, you crook!

* * *

 **FANG:** Any note you can hold, I can hold longer

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can hold any note longer than you

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** No you caaaaaaaaaaan't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I caaaan. Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can. *panting*

 **FANG:** Yes you can~ Where'd you keep all that air?

 **BOBOIBOY:** Urg *still panting*

* * *

 **FANG:** Oh...

 **FANG:** Anything you can say, I can say faster

 **BOBOIBOY:** *shakes head* I can say anything faster than you

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I can

 **FANG:** noyoucan't

 **BOBOIBOY:** yesican

 **FANG:** noyoucan't

 **BOBOIBOY:** yesican

 **FANG:** noyoucan't

 **BOBOIBOY:** yesican

 **FANG:** noyoucan't

 **BOBOIBOY:** yesican

* * *

 **FANG:** I can jump a hurdle

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can wear a girdle

 **FANG:** I can knit a sweater

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can fill it better

 **FANG:** I can do most anything

 **BOBOIBOY:** Can you bake a pie?

 **FANG:** No *emo style*

 **BOBOIBOY:** Neither can I

* * *

 **FANG:** Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

 **BOBOIBOY:** I can say anything sweeter than you

 **FANG:** No you can't~

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I ca~n

 **FANG:** No you can't

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I~ can

 **FANG:** No you can't~

 **BOBOIBOY:** Oh, Yes I can~

 **FANG:** No you CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T

 **BOBOIBOY:** Yes I CAN, CAN, CAN

 _(duet)_

 **FANG:** NO...

 **BOBOIBOY:** YES...

 **FANG:** YOU...

 **BOBOIBOY:** I...

 **FANG:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!

 **BOBOIBOY:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

 **That's done and done!**

 **Fang:** I'm truly sure that I'm better than you Boboiboy…

 **Boboiboy:** Says you. I'm better than you, Fang. Everyone knows that..

 **Fang:** In your dreams…

 **Boboiboy:** You looking for trouble? Lightning Sword!

 **Fang:** Shadow Tiger!

 ** _(BBB vs. FANG Fighting)_**

 **Here they go again… Who do you think is better? Boboiboy or Fang?**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
